WE SHOULD START A BAND
by sarcgasm
Summary: remember that little note that flew around in detention? Well kimberly was kidding…jason wasn't. ps ;; i do not own the song used in this drabble. pls don't sue me. i have no money :D


p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"This was never supposed to be how zack's prom went. he was supposed to rent a tux, get all hot for the girl he was taking, and then later in the night screw the chick like every other stereotypical teen did the night of their prom. Yet here he was with his group of friends on a STAGE in front of a gigantic crowd of sweaty teens with a black and silver guitar which he could barely play. Yeah, zack was actually in dread./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"" Now introducing, for the first time ever-" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"and that was his cue to stop the petty complaining and paint that signature cocky smirk onto his thin lips. Billy was a few feet away from him on the keyboard, kimberly next to him with a hot pink guitar that he thought was pretty ironic because hell…she didn't even like pink but she was the pink ranger. And here she was with an equally as pink guitar. Trini, which he'd taken a liking to over the months, was behind a putrid yellow drum set. Spinning her wooden sticks between her fingers as if she'd been doing this exact thing for years and please- LET someone challenge her on that. He was sure she'd impale said poor soul with those same sticks. Jason was the kicker, no one thought he could sing. Before the crystals…he couldn't. Football was his thing and he was GOOD at it. Until he insisted that they start a band in a means of…bonding as a team. Zack thought the idea was at first, ridiculous because well…they already lived and breathed each other, He was pretty damn sure Trini and Kimberly were screwing each other, and the way that Jason kept looking at Billy…they wouldn't be far from that either. So how much more "bonding" did this team really need?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Angle Groves very own, Rangers of Flow!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Then there was that name. Damn zack hated that name./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"But that hardly mattered right now because the curtain was rising, and Jason was giving everyone his signature reassuring smile to balance out zack's one. Or Billy's nervous babbling. And just like that they were playing, the black rangers thick fingers stroking his chords in sync with the pinks before yellow started banging away on her drums to be matched with the tinge of blue's keyboard./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thank you everybody. We are ROF, and this is Drown!" Jason yelled over the shrill screams of newfound fans before clearing his throat and proceeding to sing into his mic./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em'what doesn't kill you, makes you wish you were dead'/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"and then there was a hush because…jason couldn't sing. and…who the hell WAS that because it was not jason lee scott. previously the star quarterback of Angle Grove high. that. was. not. jason./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em'got a hole in my soul goin deeper and deeper and i can''t take…'/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"and the entire team proceeded to haramonize with their leader/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em'one more moment, of this silence-'/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"em /em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Raleway, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"and oh how the rest of that night was utterly amazing. zack decided, he wouldn't want to have his pro night go any other way./p 


End file.
